new dragons
by GarnettFox
Summary: new dragons enter the temple. but one is more then she seams to be... slight digimon crossover
1. grand sunrise

**The new dragons**

Grand sunrise 

Garnettfox: ok I have scraped the old one cause I wrote it at three in the morning….when I was hyper…..before I had watched the third season…..and before being permeably banned from having lukazade.

Kimiko: so this is a complete rewrite?

Raimundo: looks like it kim

Dojo: so why are we doing this?

Garnettfox: cause madjack gave me the idea after reading her fics

Clay: well little partners looks like we're stuck good 'n proper.

Garnettfox: I know you are ^.^

Raimundo: so what are the parings and how many OC's are we going to put up with?

Garnettfox: every one but Kimiko is with a OC and there are six oc's

Raimundo: SWEET IM WITH KIMIKO

Garnettfox: no you aint your with a OC

Kimiko: THANK GARNETTFOX

Garnettfox: so your not making the same mistake bee did in chapter two of TFA ROTL

Omi: what did the bug do?

Garnettfox: bee is not a bug he's a robot and he thanked god not me and was beat up merciless for it ^.^

Raimundo: O.O crap she's a sadist

Garnettfox: actually im a Buddhist you know I believe in reincarnation and karma

Dojo: so this story is going to bite you in the butt

Garnettfox: are you saying that the person who decides if you live or dies story is bad. (thought bubble of all the horrible ways dojo could die pops up)

Dojo: NO NO er umm …im saying that she is going to get lots of praise and stuff for it

Raimundo: (sweat drop) nice save dojo

Garnettfox: not his fault if he wants to stay alive Mr 'im not a apprentice im going to help a heylin witch come back to power'

Raimundo: and that has what to do with the conversation?

Omi: the dog was a point

Garnettfox: *-.- first of foxs are part of the CAT family and second I AM A HUMAN FEMALE MY PEN NAME IS GARNETTFOX. I AM NOT A ACTUAL FOX YOU *&E$IQ"£$^&*(*&^% "%^&!^&^*&(*&^%$£$%^&

Raimundo: (sweat drop gets bigger) help us please

Omi: (traumatized)

Piroblase: not again (grabs omi and fly's to shrink)

Dojo: did a giant robot phoenix just come in and fly off with omi?????

Garnettfox: shes from a different story she just taking him to a shrink she a medic you know like a docter…for giant robots.

Clay: ooooookkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy then lets get this cattle run going then.

Garnettfox: I hear you load and clear cowboy. Jack take it away.

Jack: garnettfox does not own xaiolin showdown

Garnettfox: or a digimon frontier story which I am working on and crossing over with this one so it's a digimon story as well. It picks up two years after the end of the planned story which is one year after frontier and there are twelve elements.

_All was peaceful in the forest as two gods of the elements raced. One was on the ground even though she could just as easily as her twin take to the air whispering around them. Her brother glided threw the moonlit sky his golden wings caught the scant rays of the stars and reflected it off of his ruby armour and the purple and silver scale's of his twin beneath him. The rays made her appear to be a living rainbow. Yes how right it felt for burninggraymon and dranoxmon the warriors of fire and flare to be together _

Cassie's eyes flew open as someone knocked on her door. For a few more glorious moment's cassie was still dranoxmon racing her twin digimon brother takuya threw the forest kingdom. Then one of the other girls at the accursed halfway home she had been living in for the past one and a half year's came in. "we have to get up unless you want to be late." She said leaving the room as soon as that was said.

Cassie sighed and slid back under the covers wishing not for the first time or the last that she was still the legendary warrior of flare and with the twin she never knew she had until she found out that she was really a digimon in a human form.

She curled up wiping away a tear at the memory of leaving her true home and leaving behind her partner dragramon. She closed her eyes again lost in the memories of her 'family' of friends both human and digimon.

It was a week since raimundo had risen to the leader and they had beaten every bad guy in the mega showdown now they where just winding down from the stress. When just as the monks where sleeping lost in their dreams dojo started screaming about a new shen gon wu. "dojo calm down and tell us about this wu." Rai coxed the dragon having a fit. "ITS NOT **JUST ** A SHEN GON WU." He yelled writing wildly and still screaming. "it is as I feared the coming of the shen gon wu marks the rise of a new evil-" "now where have we heard that before." Kimiko interrupted sarcastically. Master Fung glared at the dragon of fire "as I was saying it marks the coming of a new evil and also a new force for good. Dojo the scroll of the elements if you can?" he asked looking worriedly at the dragon. "I'll be fine." dojo replied picking himself up and dragging himself away.

Ten minutes later

Dojo came back with a golden scroll with twelve different coloured gems on it. Master Fung opened it a amethyst gem covered the opened scroll then the kanji sign for flare appeared and disappeared leaving behind a image of the British isles. "the dragon of flare's powers has awoken they reside in Britain." He said handing the scroll to Raimundo "and as luck would have it Britain is where the new wu is hidden." Dojo said super sizing so the monks could get on. "so find the wu find the new dragon right?" Kimiko asked "hopefully." Dojo replied flying off.

Some time (about eight or so hours later)

(it is also raining)

"dojo admit it WE ARE LOST." Raimundo said looking up at the dragon on his head. "no no im sure its this way…or was it that way… maybe over there?" he said looking around in every direction.

"don't these people care about getting wet?" clay asked watching people go past in the pouring rain with out a umbrella or coat and acting as if the was sunny. A few lads even had their shirts off. "its…its…ALL OF THIS RAIN how can I sense a shen gon wu with all of the rain around?" dojo said defensively raimundo looked nervously over at a group of boy's not far from them who where sizing them up. "something tells me we should get out of here ASAP." raimundo said walking nervously away from the gang "HEY" two of them yelled running after them. Unfortunately they managed to grab hold of rai and they where holding him up by and back of his shirt strangling him "give us ya cans." The one holding him up said his breath reeking of beer. "what cans?" asked omi worried for his friend. The bigger one holding up rai grinned "looks like ya little mate needs some learning done." He said dropping raimundo. "OI LEAVE IT." a girl one the other side of the road yelled a satchel she had clanking with each step. The smaller one sneered "these tossers are so wimpy they got their bird fighting for them." The bigger one laughed "we only want some cans love no need for you to use your lipstick on us." The girl gave him a sceptical look "do they look like they got cans on them?" she asked helping rai up. The small one grinned at her "what ya got in da bag love?" she sighed and pulled out a bottle of cider "and that's all ya getting ya hear." The small one grinned pleased with the way things where turning out "and the rest love or do you want to get home the back of a ambulance?" the girl sighed again and started rummaging in her bag. Then as the small one was leaning over she head butted him. hard. She then hooked her foot around his ankle and jabbed him just below the ribs. He then down hit his head on the wall and was out like a light. The bigger one then tried to tackle her. But she just side stepped and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She then struck his elbow and there was a sickening _crunch_ of all of the bones in his arm braking.

She then grabbed rai and clays arms "run." She said running off it tuck a second for it to sink in then they followed suite.

They saw her again walking calmly down a ally two streets away she then glared over at then "you can walk now it's less suspicious and if anyone asks we have been up at the brook ok?" omi looked up at her in wonder "how did you do that?" she looked at him confused "what distract the small one or brake the big ones arm?" rai looked at her as if she was crazy "brake the guys arm of course." He exclaimed. She just shrugged her shoulder's "I did a lot of kung fu when I was younger. Im cassie what are your names?" she asked out of the blue. "why?" Kimiko asked suspicious. Cassie just rolled her eyes "so I can say you lot just moved into the halfway house and that you don't know anything about st Helens yet." She said glaring at Kimiko. Cassie was a good looking if strange girl. She had hair that was red, brown and black at the same time. Her eyes where a pure and honest blue and her skin was pale. She was wearing a grey top with a purple dragon on it a denim jacket over that and jeans with embodied dragons running up and down them. "if ya got no place to go ya can crash at the halfway home. There are always more rooms then needed…if you don't mind putting up with fifth teen year olds playing loud music all hours of the night and eighteen year olds enjoying the fact that they can…have fun with out the law bothering them if ya get my drift." At that everyone but omi blushed like mad "what do you mean cassie I don't understand." Cassie blinked in confusion "what where ya raised ina convent or somat?" she asked chuckling at her joke "actually he kind of was raised in a temple so…" cassie did a double take at that "sozz mate if I upset ya or somat." She then reached into her bag and pulled out her other bottle of cider "you guys want any?" she asked waving the bottle around "sorry little lady but aren't we all under aged?" he got a lopsided smile in return "that's what makes it that little bit more fun." At that Kimiko shoved her into a wall "listen pal we didn't ask for your help and we sure as heck didn't ask for you to give us the grand tour AND WE SURE DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT POISON YOUR WAVING AROUND." Cassie slid down on to the ground shocked by the force behind it then she got up and walked off "I've got better things to do with my time then help some sodding tourists anyway bitch." She said as she disappeared down a ally way.

Cassie sat down on the floor glaring at the bottle as if all this was its fault. She growled in anger as she replayed the girl yelling at her. Then the glass bottle broke in her hand she just brushed it of as her digimon strength but if she had been looking carefully she would have noticed that the bottle had _exploded _in her hand as if there was TNT inside.

The next day

Raimundo stretched looking out the window at student's milling around the school. Last night they had managed to find a hotel. The only thing was it was part of a _school_. He and the others didn't mind and in fact he was hoping to run into cassie and apologise to her about Kimiko…that and he thought that she was good looking as well.

KNOCK KNOCK "RAIMUNDO ARE YOU UP YET???" speak of the devil "yes im ready is dojo?" he asked opening the door "he said he should be able to track it down today…but he wants to start out from the town centre." Rai looked out the window "wait until register bell sounds and then we will go in the silver manta ray."

Four hours later.

"I CANT BELIVE THAT YOU MADE US GO TO THE TOWN CENTER WHEN IT WAS HERE ALL ALONG." Kimiko yelled as the group returned to st Cuthbert's (the school with a hotel A/N) "im sorry I have a cold and the wu is not helping." Dojo said hiding under clays hat "hey guys isn't it lunch time?" rai asked looking around "ya why rai?" clay replied "cause there's no one here that's why." The gang looked around and sure enough there was no one there. "maybe they packed up early." Kimiko suggested raimundo shook his head "something just doesn't feel right." He said they carefully made their way across the school till they saw the gym.

Cassie was trapped in a cage and tackling the sides trying to get free and chase young was sat on top of the cage petting one of his cats and twirling a necklace which was a silver dragon holding hands with a human knight. "THAT'S THE WU." Dojo yelled getting out the scroll showing the pendent and a person holding it glowed and in that persons place was a dragon then it passed it to a different dragon which then turned into a human. "the dragons heart is a wu that can change a person into a dragon and vice versa." Dojo said rolling it back up again. "ya but why keep cassie hostage?" raimundo asked glaring at chase. "I don't know but we must save her WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER." Omi yelled his attack both catching chase off guard making him drop the wu and freeing cassie. Raimundo then used his wind power and grabbed the wu…just as chase did "chase young I challenge you-" "hello dangling by a chain here." Both warriors looked down to see that cassie was holding on to the wu "uh I challenge both of you to a showdown trio." "fine and to make it interesting the girls loyalty is on the line. my reversing mirror against your shadow slice and her…does she even have any wu?" chase asked looking down at the dangling girl clay then looked threw his hat till he found a good wu "and her shroud of shadows." Continued chase they then looked expectantly at the girl "what ya looking at me for?" cassie asked glaring at them "you have to name the game for the showdown." Dojo said giving her a thumbs up. "uh ok the game is um….last to fall wins?" she offered "LETS GO XAIOLIN SHOWDOWN." Chase and rai yelled the gym change until it was a sparring ring with raimundo, chase and cassie facing each other "GONG E TEMPI." Rai and chase yelled going full force at each other "WHAT THE HELL" screamed cassie "IT MEANS READY SET GO." Dojo yelled at her. She looked at the two boys ducting it out of each other " I don't know what the hell you do but…shroud of shadows!" she said rapping it around herself blending in perfectly.

A hour later

After a exhausting hour of fighting chase rai managed to send him over the edge. Only for as soon as he done that to tipped over and the showdown ending. Rai collapsed on the ground looking up at his friends he asked the enviable "how did I lose???" clay rolled his eyes "cassie had the shroud of shadows you do the math. Rai let his head drop "I walked right into that one didn't I?" "that you did my friend." Cassie said putting the wu in front of him it wouldn't be right for me to keep somat that aint mine would it." And with that she started to walk away. Raimundo looked up sad at their friend going when the element scroll flared up. It showed the same symbol as before but then it showed cassie's face. As that happened she was surrounded by a purple glow and in place of her street clothes there was a xaiolin robe (A/N) "what the hell?" she said looked down at her self "you're the dragon of flare you can come back with us to the temple." Rai said shaking her hand happy she was coming back. But in her mind cassie was far away _me a xaiolin dragon…wait what the hell is one of those???? And anyway im a legendary warrior not a monk. _her thoughts turned to her friends _what would they do if they found out? Encourage me…belittle me. I know what dragramon would say "go for it mamamon you can do it cassiemon" _ "I guess I'll give it a shot." She said smiling at her new found friends _my family just got a hole lot bigger_

Omi: what does she mean by my family just got bigger?

Garnettfox: cassie sees her friends as her family cause she aint got none

Rai: so does the legendary warrior thing mean a lot or what?

Garnettfox: if she was still a legendary warrior she could whoop all of you're butts without breaking a sweat.

Cassie: now that's what im talking about

Kimiko: so could you explain the relationship between cassie and takuya?

Garnettfox: ok cassie and takuya are twins born to the original warriors of fire and flare. But because of them having a human form they decided to send them to the human world. Takuya was dropped off in Japan where he was adopted a few days after and cassie was left in England and has never been adopted.

Years later a year after takuya went the digiworld cassie was sent the message and she and her two friends (skye and Sarah) and lived in the digiworld for a time then she and takuya found out they where digimon and twins. They defeated evil and where given a chose. Stay in the place they where born or stay in the place you grew up. and they choose b end of.

Raimundo: O.o no wonder she's messed up

Garnettfox: anyway read and review sorry this is short I sorta….wrote the hole thing (including this) in the space of a day

Authors notes

Yes this school is real and It does have a hotel in it for exchange students and people like that

Cassie is a TOMBOY SHE NO LIKEY SKIRTS so she does not wear said garments of Satan


	2. NYC smackdown

**The new dragons**

NYC smack down

Garnettfox: before you bite my head off I had blocks about this title

Raimundo: so its back to see Jeremy about a new wu right?

Garnettfox: yes (shifty eyes) about a new wu lets go with that.

Cassie: im going to pretend I didn't hear the last part. But I have to know a) am I getting some development here and b) who am I paired with?

Garnettfox: ok a) yes and a legendary warrior is going to pop up along with master fung seeing threw a lie you tell. And b) who thought you where good looking in the first chapter?

Raimundo: crap im paired up with crazy girl ;.;

Cassie: why do I suddenly feel like a mary sue?

Garnettfox: I guess you kind of are 8D

Cassie: *-.- help us

Raimundo: STOP REUSING DIALOGE

Garnettfox: O.O don't blow a gasket rai

Clay: O.O who stuck the pole up yours

Kimiko: (sudders) thanks for the mental image clay .

Omi: what is everyone coming out around?

Garnettfox: (sweat drop) its 'going on about' omi and….you REALLY don't need to know

Raimundo: So I CARE about the plot devices you use.

Garnettfox: HELLO prowl 2.0

Raimundo:…..

Dojo: you just compared him to a robot ninja

Raimundo:……should I thank you or slap you?

Garnettfox:…it tuck you that long to come up with a come back…..(insane laughter)

Raimundo:*-.- im gone (leaves)

Garnettfox: doing reviews

Kimiko: but rai-

Garnettfox: will come back at the end and if we act like we didn't notice he will feel very stupid-

Cassie: and unloved don't forget unloved

Garnettfox: that to clay take it away

Clay: garnettfox don't own xaiolin showdown so keep moseying on some where else

it had been a week since cassie had joined the dragons and everyone even master fung was surprised by the amount of control she had over her element. In fact when she was practising it looked like she already knew what she was doing and everyone telling how to produce the fireworks she could seamed to piss her off.

Raimundo had been watching her practise when no one was around and she always had a bitter sweet look on her face like she was happy to be able to do it but missing something that made her feel whole. He suspected it had something to do with some mental problems she had. Cassie was dyslexic to a degree she could read just fine and liked doing so. But the problem was when she picked up a pen. No matter how hard she tried it always came out as gibberish. And the other was recurring nightmares which frighten the living daylights out of her. Screaming for a hour at a time at night seemed to be normal for her. They had considered using the shadow of fear to find out what was wrong but every time they suggested it she yelled every swear word under the sun at them and promised that if they when in her head the heylin would be the LEST of their worries. Needless to say they when't even going to go within 20 feet of her with the wu.

Once again the dragons where woken by screaming but not cassie's screams. "is it a nother dragon dojo?" cassie asked stroking his back to calm him down. Master fung rolled out the scroll of the element's and a onyx jewel appeared followed by the kanji symbol of gravity then a image of lady liberty "the dragon of gravity is in new york." Cassie said in wonder. Master fung looked taken back "how do you know of the mystical kanji symbols?" he questioned cassie looked up startled and panicked "I um have a friend ya that's right a friend he was way in ta kanji and stuff like that." She said trying to worm her way out of it. Master fung didn't buy it but didn't push the matter any more as he rolled out the scroll of the shen gon wu "and the new wu is the tie chi pearl a shen gon wu which switch's the chi of the person it is used on. A good person will become evil and vice versa." Omi puffed out his chest "such a shen gon wu would NEVER effect a great and disciplined dragon." He proclaimed proudly cassie looked over at a candle just by omi's head and it exploded "how the hell could I miss his ego?" she asked pretending that the candle was not her real target "master fung how could you let her join us. She is as bad as one of the heylin." Cassie glared at the little monk "listen banana boy flare is a wild and unpredictable element to master it you have to be able to change at the drop of a hat and to get its own way flare doesn't care who gets caught in the crossfire in short flare favours someone who is unpredictable and prefers to keep their options open so rub me the wrong was im going to be handing you your butt in a showdown." She growled in a low and dangerous tone. While omi was cowering in fear master fung was impressed by the monk "very good cassie its normally only apprentices who understand their elements preferences and the attributes associated with them." He praised leading them out of the temple to where dojo was waiting "to America" he cheered flying away. But cassie was lost in her memory of one of her fellow warriors.

_Flash back_

_A younger looking cassie was sat next to a camp fire laughing at a joke J.P had made. They where all relaxed and for the first time where asking each other about home "what's new york like louse" she asked a African American girl with blonde dyed hair next to her "well from what you 'nd ya homeys are telln us like London but bigger yo like a lot bigger and more street gangs." Cassie mulled over this "do you have any friends?" she asked "I got mah home boy Jeremy 'nd dats it." _

_End flash back_

"cassie hey CASSIE WE ARE HERE." Cassie was joulted out of memory lane by Kimiko's impatient yelling "sozz musta dozed off" she said still half asleep. "really couldn't tell cassie right." Cassie look over at the boy who had spoken he was African American and looked a whole lot like a basketball player "ya dats me." She replied shaking herself awake "im Jeremy cook 'nd the dragons are my home boys ya hear?" cassie smiled at him "im hear ya loud dog." She said hi fiveing him he then looked over at the other "im guess yall aint here for a social call?" he said sadly and omi shook his over large head "no my friend we are searching for a a powerful shen gon wu-" "which is laughing at us." Interrupted cassie looking at a poster "what are you on about?" dojo asked slivering up her arm "'tonight only duet singing contest first prize' our wu." Pointing at the poster of two people singing and the tei chi pearl as the first prize. "ok then who here can sing?" asked omi and cassie blushed "before I left the care home in London my two best mates keep telling me to go for singing contests cause I got a great voice….or at lest that's what they told me." She muttered blush growing Jeremy perked up "go on then give us a sample of your singing." Cassie blushed even harder but complied

I gotta say what's on my mind

Something about us doesn't seem right these days

Life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try somehow the plan is always rearranged

Its so hard to say 

but I gotta do whats best for me

you'll be ok 

iv got to move on and be who I am 

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand 

We might find our place in this world 

But at lest for now 

I gotta go my own way

She sang the song with out missing a beat or the pitch of the song. It was only when she stopped did they realise she was crying "s-s-s-sorry guys." She choked out wiping away the tears. "the song reminds me of my friends and how much I miss them." She explained sniffing away the last of the tears. Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them when she finished drying them "who's in agreement that RAI sings next?" raimundo looked around panicked "hey don't take it out on me." Then everyone was saying about how good he would be and that cassie did it and it was only fair "fine I'll sing but don't get your hopes up"

_Everybody's always talking at me_

_Everybody's trying to get in my_

_I wanna listen to my own heart talking_

_I need to count on my self instead_

_(did you ever?) lose your self to get what you want?_

_(did you ever?) get on a ride then want to get off_

_(did you ever?) push away the ones you should have held close?_

_Did you ever let go?_

_Did you ever not know?_

_Im not gonna stop that's who I am _

_Give it all I got that is my plan _

_When I find what I lost you know you can_

_Bet on it bet on it_

_Bet on it bet on it_

When rai dared to open his eyes he saw that the others where speechless _is my singing that bad?_ He thought as their faces grew smiles from ear to ear "here comes the ridicule." He mutter waiting to bear the front of what ever they said "what do you mean rai your great! I think we have found our duet." Kimiko said pushing them together. Cassie blushed as she tripped and fell on top of rai meaning he had to catch her. She scrambled to her feet blushing like mad not noticing that raimundo was also blushing. "yo dog I got a homey who can sort out thing like watca goin ta sing and dress's 'nd dat sorta stuff." Cassie glared at him "I will sing but if ANY of you come near me with the intent of making wear one of those abominations I will make your end slow and painful." She hissed pure evil in her eyes "uh dis way guys." Jeremy said trying to get as far away from the dragon of flare.

20 minutes later

"dis is her crib yo." He said pointing to a semi detached house "'nd I live next door how wack is dat!?!" he said leading them threw the door "YO LU YOU IN OR WHAT YO???" he yelled as soon as he said that a African American blonde girl poked her head out of a door where rap music could be heard. "wats up you come barging in 'ere like a herd of elephants man?" cassie's eyes widened when she recognised her voice "LOUSE mah old uh pen pal remember when we met for the first time at school." She said threw gritted teeth mouthing the words 'they don't know' at her. It tuck her a minute to get it then fell in with the lie easily "OH ya ya I 'member dat you have changed a lot over the two years cass' so why yal 'ere?" the monks and jeremey explaned about the shen gon wu and about the contest. Louse nodded her head " the contest is every year man pulls in people from all over the hood. It has two rounds a audition and then a final between the five finalists." She explained she then ran up to her room and came down with two CDS "for da first round I suggest SOS by ABBA and for the final everyday from HSM 2." She said giving them the two CDS. Raimundo turned to cassie "its not to late to back out." Cassie considered it for a moment. Then she looked over at the former warrior of wood she smiled and nodded "lets get this show on the road."

Three hours later

"I SO should have backed out when I had the chance." She moaned peeking out the curtain at the hundreds of people gavered "that's show biz cassie we just have to roll with it." Rai replied. He was wearing a grey and blue tux with swirls on the trousers. "now I know why I NEVER listened to my friend when they tried to talk me into things like this." She said looking out at the crowd again. After much arm twisting and threats of the sword of the storm being shoved up where the sun don't shine, cassie was wearing a purple and silver dress with oriental dragons on it. "NEXT UP RAIMUNDO PEDROSA AND CASSANDRA- SORRY CASSIE HUGHES SINGING SOS BY ABBA!" "have I ever mentioned I HATE my first name?" cassie hissed as they got on centre stage

_where are all those happy days?_

_They seem so hard to find_

_I try to reach for you _

_But you have closed your mind_

_Whatever happened to our love_

_I wish I understood_

_It use to be to nice _

_it use to be so good_

_so when you're near me darling_

_cant you hear me?_

_S.O.S_

_The love you gave me _

_Nothing else can save me _

_S.O.S_

_When your gone _

_How can I even try to go on_

_When your gone _

_Thought I try _

_How can I carry on_

You seem so far away 

Thought you are standing near

You made me feel alive 

But something died I fear

I really tried to make it out

I wish I understood

What happen to our love

It use to be so good

So when your near me darling

Cant you hear me 

S.O.S

The love you gave me 

nothing else can save me 

when your gone

_when your gone_

_how can I even try to go on?_

When your gone 

_When your gone_

_Though I try how can I carry on?_

Cassie opened her eyes unaware of when she had closed them to see and hear the crowd going wild. Cassie looked over to raimundo only to blush when she saw how close he was to her "WELL FROM THAT PERFORMANCE I HAVE TO SAY THEY ARE A SHOE IN BUT LETS LOOK AT THE SCORE BORD." The judges voice boomed. Cassie and rai looked up to see that they where in first place "THE NIGHTS NOT OUT UET PEOPLE SO NEXT ACT GET OUT HERE!" both dragons where glad to be out of the spotlight and rejoined their friends congratulating them.

An hour when by with people of all kinds of talents singing but none of them knocked cassie and raimundo out of the top spot.

It was decided that it would go from last to first. With four other fantastic acts the heat was really on "I can't do this" cassie said bolting for the door only for clay to stop her "sorry cassie but ya can quit now." He said trying to calm her down "just one more song and we are done here ok cass?" raimundo said, cassie struggled for a few more minutes then gave up "let just get this over with before I need a change of pants." She said walking reluctantly to the stage.

"AND THE LAST ACT OF THE EVENING RAIMUNDO PEDROSA AND CASSIE HUGHES WITH THE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL HIT EVERYDAY!"

_once in a life time _

_means there's no second chance_

_so I believe that you and me _

_should grab it while we can_

make it last for ever 

and never give it back

_its our turn and im loving where we're at_

_because this moments really all we have_

cassie and raimundo move subconsciously moved closer together smiling and looking into each others eyes

_every day_

_of our lives_

wanna find you there 

wanna hold on tight 

gonna run

while we're young

_every day _

_from right now_

_gonna use our voices_

_and scream out loud_

take my hand

_together we will celebrate_

celebrate

_oh, everyday_

they say that you should follow

_and chase down what you dream_

but if you get lost and lose yourself 

_what does it really mean?_

Oh, no matter where we go

_Ohh yea you start from where we are_

There's more to life when

_we listen to our heart_

_and because of you_

_I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Every day_

_Of our lives_

_Wanna find you there _

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run _

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

Oh everyday

_From right now_

_Gonna use our voices _

_And scream out loud_

_Take my hand _

_Together we will celebrate _

Oh' every day

_We're takin' it back _

_We're doing it here together_

Its better like that and

stronger now then ever

_we're not gonna lose_

'_cause we get to choose_

_that's how its gonna be_

_every day_

_of our lives_

wanna find you there

wanna hold on tight 

_gonna run_

_while we're young _

_and keep the faith_

_keep the faith_

_every day _

_or our lives _

_wannna finf you there_

_wanna hold you tight _

_-gonna run_

_-gonna run_

_while where young _

_and keep the faith_

_whoa, yeah, yeah_

_every day_

_from right now_

_gonna use our voices _

_and scream out loud _

_take my hand_

take my hand

_together we _

_will celebrate_

at this point the whole place was going wild dancing with the song. But it was only If you looked at the stage while the lights where flashing you could see that a dragon was in the shadow's watching cassie pride evident in its eyes. Then as suddenly as it was there it was gone.

_everyday_

**live every day**

oh, every day

**love every day**

oh, every day

**live every day **

_na, na every day_

**love every day **

_Ooh, yeah, yeah_

I say every day

**Every day**

_Every day_

**Every day**

Every day

**Every day**

**Every day **

_Every day _

_**Every day**_

_Every day_

as the music slowed to its stop cassie and raimundo closed their eyes

and kissed.

"I'd hate to stop this touching moment but the tie chi pearl?" said a female voice that sounded pure evil. Cassie looked around afraid that her darkest fear had became real. Instead she saw a red haired witch "wuya prepare for a humiliating defeat." Omi cried jumping in front of her to snag the wu. Jeremy also reached out for it "wuya we challenge you to a showdown trio-" "why stop there I call a cosmic clash xaiolin showdown." At that katknappy appeared and grabbed the wu "My rio reverser and changing chopsticks for your eye of dashi and his....ju ju flytrap." "allright dogs the games keep away ya dig?" "LETS GO XAIOLIN SHOWDOWN" the entire building was ripped off its foundations and became a maze with a huge timer at the centre. "GONG E PAMPI." They yelled wuya using a heylin blast so she could grab the ball

ten minutes later (ya I can never be bother to do these in detail) and several unsuccessful attempts to grab the ball off wuya

"I am sorry my friends for losing the showdown." Omi said hanging his head in shame "don't blame ya self omi dog its mah fault to ya know." Jeremy said depressed as well. Cassie walked over and hugged them "who are you and what have you done with cassie?" Kimiko asked confused. Cassie rubbed the back of her head "I kinda have split personality disorder but it aint as bad as it was a few years ago." She looked back over at the two depressed fighters "come on guys you should know that ya win some ya lose some right." Punching them in the shoulder. Jeremy smiled at her trying to cheer him up "thanks man I needed that…and I need to get home see ya. Then the elemental scroll flared up and opened in front of them. Cassie glared at it "you always wait till there leaveing don't ya." The onyx gem just showed the kanji sing of gravity then Jeremy then rolled up again "congrats dude you're the dragon of gravity." Cassie said patting him on the back

_he's just like Steven was _she thought _and like steven he now has a group of friends to help him threw thick and thin._

Garnettfox: and for those to thick to figure it out

This is cassie singing

_This is rai singing _

_This is them both singing_

**This is the crowd singing**

_**And this is every one singing**_

Rai: so I was paired off with her

Omi: WHY DO I HAVE TO LOSE THE SHOWDOWN????????!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garnettfox: case its for a future chapter….and you're my lest fave character….along with Kimiko.

Kimiko: going to pretend I dint hear that

Cassie: it is the smart thing to do

Raimundo: are you guys ignoring me…im sorry for ditching you is that what you want to hear

Garnettfox: god I spent like two hours just writing down the lyrics to every day

Clay: that's what ya get for not looking it up and doing it yourself.

Raimundo: guys I said im sorry ok…are you just going to ignore me????

Garnettfox: if I had done that then I would have to send ages figuring out who sings what.

Raimundo: ;.; going to curl up in a corner and die now

Garnettfox: crap cassie stop your boy friend from committing suicide

Cassie: will do

Dojo: are we going to wrap up now???

Garnettfox: ya just a sec

_Next time on the new dragons _

"_there's no way he's a dragon!!!" _

"_ever hear of a diamond in the rough?"_

"_SHADOW OF FEAR." _

"_you cant beat me child of flare because in case you have forgotten…..I AM YOU." _

Cassie: O.O crap I thought you where going to hold that till the rest of the dragons where here!!!!!

Garnettfox: I wanted to move the nightmare thing forward plus it's a good way to introduce the dragon of magnetism ^ . ^

Cassie: O.O help me


	3. Nightmares past

**The new dragons**

Nightmares past

Cassie:…and rai I want you to have my music collection and garnettfox your getting squat

Garnettfox:…did miss something???

Dojo: cassie's going to kill herself so she doesn't have to live threw this chapter

Garnettfox: how come only you guys are the suicidal ones???

Kimiko: I have no idea and don't you need her alive?

Garnettfox: she's a OC she can't kill herself

Clay: tell her that.

Garnettfox: she will learn

Raimundo: im just going to go ahead with reviews

Omi: this is shorter then the last

Garnettfox: I know *-.- lets talk about something random 8D

Kimiko: who am I paired with?

Garnettfox: jack next

Kimiko: O.O you've got to be kidding

Cassie: I don't think she is you know

Kimiko: craptastic

Garnettfox: its not THAT bad you know

Kimiko: oh really

Garnettfox: what about tubbymorea or panndabubba?

Kimiko: ok, ok I get it Jesus take a chill pill

Garnettfox: jack is a cool character I know he's a cry baby but to me he is raver cool and he seems to be more grey then black in the show.

Raimundo: ok what?

Garnettfox: he seems to be more a neutral then a bad guy

Clay: oh I get ya

Garnettfox: anyway on with the show

_Cassie looked around at the devastation around her. Human bodies horribly mutilated here all around her. Then she recognised then "louse, skye, sarah no this is not happening its just a nightmare…. Come on cassie wake up wake up." She muttered pinching and slapping herself. Then she saw something that nearly broke her heart. A horrifying dragon stud there feasting on the dead and in its jaws was the body of a little purple dragon. The huge dragon snapped its jaws turning the little dragon into data which it absorbed "no, dragramon, NO" she cried out the huge dragon looking around at her smiled evilly "and this is the start little child of flare soon I will feast upon the flesh of those new friend's of yours. Starting with the boy you love. Oh how sweet his screams of agony will be." It tormented it was then surrounded by a cocoon of data "and the best part is that you will be screaming as well." Cassie breathed in and screamed as the thing struck _

Cassie gasped air she was drenched in sweat. Another night another nightmare. It was nothing new for the former warrior of flare. Once she had been corrupted by a evil digimon and the result was the horrifying dragon and cassie nearly tearing her friends apart and since that terrifying time she had nightmares about what could have happened and cassie could swear sometimes she could hear darkshedramon and wvernmon trying to escape.

The next morning

"cassie hey CASSIE!!!" cassie jumped when here name was yelled several explosions knocked raimundo over leaving the two on the floor. Rai glared at his friend "have you even been listening to what master fung was saying ten minutes ago?" he asked cassie looked around not knowing what he was on about "master fung was here?" raimundo looked at her in disbelief "im sorry I had another nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep." She muttered looking away embarrassed. Rai looked at here sympathetic "maybe if we use-" "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL AM I LETTING YOU LOT USE THAT GOD FORSAKEN SHEN GON WU ON ME." Cassie yelled storming off to vent

cassie sat under a cherry tree that was in bloom contemplating her predicament _I know I cant keep running from the past. So what am I so scared of? That they will reject me…they will fear me what? _she sighed confused and intimidated by the daunting task of telling her friends a great truth "so the little dragon of flare has a few nightmare problems. This is something I can work to my advantage." Hanibul bean mused high over head. And he knew which wu he would need.

That night

Ying yang stole into the temple his master having the items he needed for his plan to be successful. Hanibul looked down at the girl sleeping beneath him. She was curled up in a ball her face peaceful and content _not for long_ ying yang thought sadly once long ago he had been a xaiolin dragon himself but he had lost his freedom to hanibul many century's ago.

"SHADOW OF FEAR" cried hanibul. Ying yang perked up hoping that the monks had heard him but lowered his head disappointed that the only hope the child had was not to be.

The others point of view

Raimundo and the other's woke from sleep hearing a monsters primal cry of rage. They ran out to the court yard to see the beasts responsible. One was taller then a human but human looking all the same it had the scales, claws, wings and other things that a dragon would have but it wore armour which covered it from head to foot and in the cracks between the plates black and red scales could be seen and in its pure red eyes rage and anger refused to be stopped. Again and again it lashed out with a sword trying to take out its unending rage on the temple.

The other was three or four times bigger then mala mala jong and was also black and red. Its huge snake like head was surrounded by snapping and snarling snakes reaching out blindly tearing apart anything they could. Its huge wings it had instead of arms where half decomposed and as it flapped them in anger scales and skin fell in putrefying heaps around it. Its red eyes also knew a rage that could not be ended.

"monsters prepare for a humiliating defeat!" omi cried getting into a attack position. The human sized one looked amused at him and nudged the huge dragon "look at the human wvernmon if it weren't for the robe I would swear he was a kittymon. I mean he's the right size." 'wvernmon' chuckled "right colour to darkshedramon." She mused. 'wvernmon' bent down to see eye to eye with omi "listen little kittymon look alike where are the legendary warriors?" she asked her eyes narrowed in disgust "we don't know who these legendry warriors are but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Raimundo said the winds whipping around him 'darkshedramon' glared at him then laughed "these human's think they can scare us by imitating the warriors." Wvernmon laughed as well "human we have the power to kill you a thousand times over and do the same to your friends without breaking a sweat." She said two of her snakes grabbing Kimiko and clay tossing them like rag dolls. Suddenly she sniffed the air and smirked evilly "the warrior of flare resides here darkshedramon." She said making for the bed chambers. Dojo (who only just woke up) "I'm warning you I'll-" he was cut off by darkshedramon yelling "karate talon!!!" her hand became covered in crystal and she whacked dojo in the head slamming him into a wall.

They had just made it into the building when they…_vanished_ right into thin air. A second later cassie raced out gasping for breath "what's….going ……on?" she said trying to recover. "TWO HEYLIN MONSTERS JUST ATTACKED US THAT'S WHAT." Omi yelled into her face. Cassie blinked stunned and momentarily deafened by the monk. "well you didn't need me then seeing as you sent them packing." She retaliated this only made omi angrier "THEY DISAPERED ONTO THICK AIR!!!" cassie blinked confused "don't ya mean vanished inta thin air?" omi growled at her. "and they had strange powers." Clay clarified leading omi away to cool down. "what kind of power's" as the other's explained what they looked like and what they had done cassie visibly paled at every word they said and all but fainted when they said when they said what their names where. "I need to lie down." She said looking ill and leaning on Jeremy to stop her falling on the floor. Kimiko glared at her "what do you know about them?" she asked a note of anger evident. Cassie looked hurt but inside she was panicking _should I tell then…. They would never believe me…unless I let them use the shadow of fear on me and look into my memories. _Cassie looked up into their trusting faces. She sighed "ok but if I JUST tell you then you won't believe me so. And I don't believe im saying this. Im giving you permission to use the shadow of fear on me to see my memories."

Ten minutes later

"its not here." Clay said coming up from the wu vault. Omi glared at cassie "maybe she hid it so we could not use it on her." Cassie looked shocked and angry with the monk "why would I give you permission to look in my head. only to hide the wu honestly where is the logic in that?" she said looking at the others for support. Raimundo shrugged his shoulders "she has a point omi why do something like that?" Kimiko looked up in thought "is anyone else having major déjà vu right now." She said giving clay and omi a questioning look. Clays eyes widened and he ducked down looking for more wu. Both cassie and Jeremy gave each other a WTF? Face. "dare we ask?" she asked wondering what they where talking about and doing. Rai looked clueless at then until clay popped up again "the Safire dragon and Moby Morpher are gone!" he said panicked and raimundo did the leaderly thing to do….and fainted.

A hour later

"…JELLY FISH?!?!?!?!?!?!?" was the disbelieving tone which woke raimundo. From the looks of it everyone had been laughing. "S-s-s-orry (giggling) but JELLYFISH" cassie fell off of her chair laughing uncontrollably the others following suite. Rai glared at them and then muttered "my friend died from a jellyfish sting when I was six." Cassie stopped laughing having heard this. "sorry rai I didn't know-" rai put a hand up to silence her "I never told ANYONE about it so don't worry about it. Any way when't YOU going to tell us about darkshedramon and wvernmon?" cassie fidgeted a bit "im sure that you wont believe me. But here goes-"

_long ago in a world known as the digital world which was sculpted by dreams a all consuming war broke out between animals known as digimon or digital monsters. The beast types and the human types battled one another for control of the digital world. Then a light descended from the heavens a angel digimon known as lucemon he ended the fighting and rule the digital world as a true and just king._

_Then he became corrupt with his own power and tried to destroy the digital world so no one could challenge his rule. Then when all hope was lost twelve brave warriors appeared each a master of a element. Ancientgreymon the warrior of fire, ancientdranoxmon the warrior of flare, ancientsphinxmon warrior of darkness, ancientbeetlemon warrior of thunder, ancientnewtonmon warrior of gravity…(if you want the rest look it up this will just go on forever if I don't cut it off) the twelve warriors came together and sealed lucemon away. Weakened by the long battle the warriors became two spirits a human spirit and a beast spirit which where scattered far and wide across the digital world. To be used by the chosen ones when the time came._

_Years passed and lucemon threatened to rise again six of the warriors where chosen to come forth and defeat him. And so takuya kamdara, Zoë izumi, tomiki (tommy) himi, koji, kouichi and junpa came forth and became the warriors of fire, wind, ice, light, darkness and thunder and defeated lucemon for the second time ensuring that he would never rise again._

_A year later a greater evil known only as the darkness nearly destroyed the digital world only to be stopped by all twelve warriors and two others who at any time could take over if the need was great enough_

_The new warriors where:_

_Shina kamdara the warrior of earth, yutaka himi warrior of magnetism, louse danvil warrior of wood, Bethany kish warrior of water, steven smith warrior of gravity, me the warrior of flare and the reserves where my best friends sarah selina and skye Jackson._

….and my nightmare is when I was corrupted from shedramon and dranoxmon and became darkshedramon and wvernmon and… I nearly killed my friends." Cassie curled up into the feudal position waiting for then to condemn her and throw her out of the temple or to laugh their heads off not believing a word she had just said. What she did not expect was for them to hug her and tell her "its ok It wasn't your fault." Cassie looked up into the worried faces of her new friends "y-y-y-you believe me?" rai and the others chuckled "cassie have you been paying attention on ANYTHING that has happened recently?" raimundo asked grinning like a mad man. Cassie chuckled as well and leaned against rai her eyes dropping "tired." She yawned only for Kimiko to shake her awake "sorry but you fall asleep darkshedramon and wvernmon come back and from what you have said they will be baying for your blood." She said cassie glared at her "so what are you going to do?" Kimiko thought for a minute "keep you awake grab the reversing mirror from jack and hope it works." She said shrugging her shoulders. Cassie rolled her eyes and lay down "bloody brilliant I can't sleep cause I will kill you guys as soon as im out." She sighed and rolled over "I wanna sleep" she said punching the floor.

A hour later

Cassie sighed she was soaking wet from omi's unique way of keeping her up (AKA drowning her with the orb of tornami). She got out one of Jeremy's stash of energy drinks and gulped down the too sweet contents. She nearly threw up from it hitting her stomach "uh I can handle cabbage that tastes like fish, I can handle apples that taste like roast pork but someone pump my stomach of this vile god dammed liquid." She said pouring the rest of it down the sink. Omi had fallen asleep ten minutes ago so cassie was just trying to keep herself awake. She looked up at the clock wondering how long it would take for them to get one she gon wu then she heard _helicopter blades?_ She went out to the court yard to see dojo and jack Spicer landing. "he refused to let us use it unless he came along." Raimundo offered as a explanation. Cassie rolled her eyes but smiled anyway "lets get this over with." She said walking back to the temple. "where's omi?" Kimiko asked looking around for him "he ah fell asleep a while ago I've been keeping my self up and uh I'll pay for that relentless Jeremy I kinda drank a bit and pored the rest down the sink cause it tastes naff." Jeremy glared at her "ya could have asked girl ya know instead of taking mah stuff ya know." Cassie glared back "there was nothing else unless you wanted to deal with a grumpy omi and by the way I am keeping the orb of tornami away from him PERMANENTLY." She growled out. "lets just wake omi up and get this over with." Said a grumpy raimundo everyone would be happy to have a good nights sleep.

"REVERSING MIRRIOR!" jack yelled holding out the mirror and cassie was consumed by a black energy and hanibul bean and darkshedramon appeared spitting mad. "Moby morpher." Hainbul said becoming a fly and well flew off. Darkshedramon spun around trying to work out how to get away then her gaze fell on cassie "well what do you its my jailer we finally truly met face to face it's a honour." She said her voice oozing with sarcasm. Cassie glared at her "oh like having you in my head wasn't bad enough." Darkshedramon laughted at her "oh living in your head was a nightmare but I am willing to bet not as bad as the nightmares I stared in every night since you and your friends sealed me away." Cassie growled at her then she lashed out striking darkshedramon upside the head and stunning her for a moment. Then darkshedramon punched her in the back with her "karate talon." Knocking cassie to the ground. "you cant beat me child of flare because in case you have forgotten-" darkshedramon was surrounded by a sphere of data then she emerged. A girl with red and black hair and red eyes "-I AM YOU!!!" cassie glared at her "no your not." She said picking her self up. "your everything from my past that I have ran from since I was born. BUT NO MORE. I KNOW WHO I AM." Explosions surrounded her forcing darkshedramon back "I AM CASSIE HUGHES THE XAIOLIN DRAGON OF FLARE AND FORMER WARRIOR OF FLARE." Cassie yelled darkshedramon appeared to be fading away. Then in her place the Safire dragon reared in pain then became its shen gon wu form again. And cassie fell to the floor tired beyond belief. The others ran to her side and jack hung on the edges wondering if she was ok "_she will be fine do not worry." _ A kind voice sounding like cassie said and a purple and silver dragon like human appeared where darkshedramon had been. Everyone got into defensive positions to protect cassie but the strange being just walked past them and stroked cassie's hair "_you have done me proud child of flare." _ She whispered to her. "who are you?" Kimiko asked ready to attack "_I am shedramon and now is the time for me to go." _And with that shedramon faded away.

Then the elemental scroll rose up and revealed the kanji for magnesium then jack spicer and rolled back up. Omi was fuming "there's no way he's a dragon!!!" "ever hear of a diamond In the rough?" came cassies voice from where she lay "congrats spicer you're a xaiolin dragon" she said holding out a hand to shake. "uh thanks cassie is it?" he asked shaking her hand

Garnettfox: this one took the longest to write for some reason.

Cassie: why me ;.;

Raimundo: what's with the 'my friend died of a jellyfish sting when I was six' thing?

Garnettfox: it was a good way to tell people how you became scared. And if anyone says its a irrational fear you can just turn around and say 'its not a irrational fear they kill'

Raimundo: that's acutely good advise ^.^ thank you garnettfox.

Clay: so yall got the characters in ere that are in the show so its OC's from here on in aint it?

Garnettfox: ya got that right and I think we will have another run in with a former warrior or to be sophistic EIGHT of them

Cassie: O.O we are going to japan?

Garnettfox: yep

Cassie: 8D I cant wait to see taky again

Garnettfox: and the others find out the other little secret you have

Cassie. O.O NO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD

Garnettfox: does it matter if they know if your not-

Raimundo: DO YOU WANT TO RUIN YOUR STORY?!?!?!?!?!?!

Garnettfox: O.O no sir

Kimiko: aww I wanted to know

Clay: well hanker down little lady we're waiting to see what happens.

Garnettfox: ^.^ I know you are.


End file.
